


In Knots

by slythatheart



Series: No Strings [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythatheart/pseuds/slythatheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Sebastian go on their first proper date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Knots

**Author's Note:**

> Set a few weeks after Tethered.

" _You're not busy tomorrow night."_

Dave grinned at the sound of Sebastian's voice. He had just arrived home and made his way into his room when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. Sebastian hadn't even replied to his hello before jumping into conversation.

"No. Wait…was that even a question? I was going to ask if you wanted to come over—"

" _Not a question. A statement. I was originally going to_ ask _if you're busy, but that would imply you could say yes."_

"And I'm not allowed to be?"

" _Nope. Well…you'll be busy. But with me, because I'm taking you out for dinner. And you can't say no, because I already made reservations."_

"What if I _had_ been busy?"

" _I'd call priority importance, and you'd have to cancel your plans. It's my right as your boyfriend; I outrank anyone else."_

Dave rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help laughing just a little. "And what if I had plans with Dad?"

" _Your dad would tell you to go to dinner with me. Because he loves me."_

He wanted to argue, but Dave knew it would be pointless. Sebastian was right. His dad had actually clapped his hands together in delight when Dave told him that he and Sebastian were dating. It was strange (in a good way, of course) to think his first boyfriend was a hit with his dad. There was no disappointment or anger, the way Dave had expected when he first realized he was gay. His dad had sat down with Sebastian and Dave to go through some rules and tell Sebastian he didn't want to see Dave hurt, but the grin on his face had pretty much proven that he'd had only done it out of tradition; he clearly didn't think that Sebastian would actually hurt Dave. And the rules were pretty lenient…there wasn't even one about sleepovers being in separate rooms. Dave shook his head in amusement; his dad really liked Sebastian. If they'd waited any longer to get together, he might have started playing matchmaker to pair them up. "Okay, okay. So…where are we going?"

" _You'll find out when we get there."_

"Oh, come on, Seb…"

" _It's our first real date, Growly. Let me surprise you."_

Anticipation fluttered through Dave's stomach at Sebastian's words. Sure, he and Sebastian had spent a lot of time together over the last few months, but this would be their first _actual_ date. They'd officially become a couple two weeks earlier (though Dave privately thought that their relationship had been more than friendship the entire time, no matter what they _called_ it) and now that Sebastian had suggested it, the idea of a proper date sounded kind of exciting. The fact that it was Sebastian's idea meant a lot to him…his boyfriend was constantly surprising him. He was glad Sebastian called after Dave already gotten home, rather than half an hour earlier while he was just leaving school, because he was pretty sure he had a dopey grin on his face.

"Okay," Dave agreed, clearing his throat a little and trying not to sound _too_ excited. "Will you at least give me a hint on what to wear?"

" _Clothing, unfortunately. As much as I'd love to show you off, I'm pretty sure you would get arrested. Or I would, for killing anyone who tried to get their hands on that monster of yours."_

Dave chuckled. "You're such a hopeless romantic, Seb," he replied, jokingly. "Smartass. You know what I meant."

" _I did. But you mentioned clothing, and you know where my mind goes. I don't care what you wear, Growly...you know I'll just want to tear it off you, anyway. But you'll probably feel more comfortable if you dress nicely. It's a jacket and tie kind of place."_

He felt warm at Sebastian's words – his boyfriend was _far_ too good at being sexy, even when Dave couldn't _see_ him and how did that even work?

When he mentally processed Sebastian's clothing suggestion, Dave hesitated.

" _Babe? Everything okay?"_

He must have waited a little too long to reply, because Sebastian sounded concerned. "Oh, uh…yeah. It's nothing."

" _Dave…you know you can't lie to me. Why bother trying?"_

"I'm not…it-it's stupid."

" _I doubt that."_

"I just…I haven't worn a tie in a while."

The line was silent for a moment, and Dave wondered if he should explain what he was thinking.

" _You mean not since—"_

"Yeah. I'm sorry, it's stupid. I can wear a tie. It's not like it's going to—"

" _No, it's not stupid. I'm sorry, I didn't even...it didn't occur to me. If you don't feel comfortable wearing a tie, you shouldn't. It won't be a problem."_

"Are you sure? You said…I-I know some places get funny about stuff like that."

" _I'm sure. Trust me. I'll take care of it."_

Relief flooded through him. He knew he didn't have any real reason to be scared of a tie; it was just a piece of fabric. It would make more sense, he figured, to dislike _belts_ , but he wasn't thinking about putting one of _those_ around his neck.

Not _again._

"I…that's… _thank you_."

" _Don't be silly, Growly. You'll look hotter with a few buttons undone, anyway. Ties are overrated. Although, they can be very useful when attached to bedposts…"_

He had the most amazing boyfriend. Sebastian never made him feel silly for any problems that still cropped up, he just tried his best to help Dave through it, or to work around it. Even when Dave did feel silly, Sebastian found a way to make him feel better. And the image Sebastian just put in his head _definitely_ made him feel better. Even if he never wore a tie again, maybe he wouldn't need to donate the ones in his closet to Goodwill, after all.

* * *

"Right this way, sirs."

As Dave and Sebastian made their way to the table, Dave took the opportunity to look around the restaurant. It was a very nice place. The wait staff were neatly dressed, the lighting was just right, and the music wasn't too loud. The tables were far enough apart that it didn't feel crowded, and the ones around the walls had privacy screens between them. Each table was covered in a crimson cloth and had a round glass vase in the centre with pebbles and a short, thick candle inside.

He was fairly sure that he was the only guy there not wearing a tie or bowtie, but Dave still felt relatively comfortable. It wasn't the kind of place that he was used to, but the woman leading them to their table hadn't said a word about it. She'd been nothing but warm and pleasant. He thought he might have seen her glance at his collar, but it was so quick he may have imagined it, especially since he'd felt a bit paranoid on the way in.

Once they were seated at one of the tables along the far wall, the hostess handed them each a menu with a smile. "One of our waiters will be along shortly to serve you."

"Thank you," Sebastian replied and she made her way back to the entrance of the restaurant.

Dave didn't know much about nice restaurants, but he was pretty sure this one cost quite a lot. "Seb…this place is really nice. But, isn't it a bit expensive?"

"Don't worry about it, babe. My father brings me here all the time when he's in town, and he knows I come here a lot when he's away, too. He likes to make up for his absentee parenting method by never questioning my credit card bill."

That was pretty fucked up, in Dave's opinion. He knew Sebastian's father worked a lot, and that his mother was always off somewhere, doing _something_ , but he sort of hated the idea that his boyfriend's parents thought throwing money around would make that okay. It wasn't really any of his business, though. Sebastian didn't seem bothered by it – in fact, Dave thought Sebastian almost preferred it that way. He wondered why; he thought it was odd that Sebastian would rather be completely alone than be around his parents, but he knew that if his boyfriend wanted to talk about it, he would. In the meantime, he'd just make sure Sebastian knew that Dave was always there if he needed him.

"Okay, well, as long as you know you don't need to spend lots of money on me or anything."

Sebastian shrugged and gave a tiny smile. "I know. But it's our first date…I wanted it to be nice and this place is pretty much my favorite. Besides, they have awesome food here and I figured you would like it."

They hadn't been seated for long when their waiter appeared. He was around their age and thin, with blonde hair, black rimmed glasses, and an oddly pleased look on his face.

"Mr. Smythe! Welcome back," the waiter sounded excited. Very excited, actually – enough so that Dave thought he was sort of strange. The other man glanced over at Dave for a moment, before focusing his attention back on Sebastian. "And you brought a friend. How nice. Would you like to order drinks? Your usual?"

Dave didn't like the way he had basically been dismissed. The words weren't exactly rude, but something about the way they had been spoken left him feeling like they'd been an insult.

Sebastian didn't seem to notice, he just smiled over at Dave and handed him the wine list. "Babe, do you feel like something specific to drink? I normally get a French Burgundy, but they have a lot of wine and spirits available if you want something else."

"Whatever you normally get is fine with me," Dave answered. Neither of them were legally old enough to drink (no matter what their fake id's said), so he didn't want to be difficult. Besides, he'd never really had much alcohol, mostly just a few beers here and there, so he assumed Sebastian would do a better job choosing, anyway.

The waiter didn't acknowledge what Dave said. He just waited and watched Sebastian _adoringly_. Dave couldn't actually blame him for crushing on Sebastian, but he definitely didn't like it.

"The usual, then," Sebastian told the hovering waiter with a small smile. It wasn't _that_ smile. Not the one that no one else ever saw, the one that always left Dave feeling like a puddle of goo. It wasn't much of anything, to be honest, but it was enough to set Dave's teeth on edge.

"Of course," the waiter gushed, beaming at Sebastian. Dave tried not to glare as he wondered if there was a way he could _accidentally_ knock the waiter's feet out from beneath him. He wanted to kick the other man but the blond was already leaving, most likely to get their wine.

Amusement was creeping over his boyfriend's expression. Dave wondered if that was because the waiter was so _obvious_ , or because Sebastian could tell how much Dave already hated the over-excited little rodent. Maybe he was being irrational, but seriously, what kind of a jerk fawned over someone who was out on a date?

Sebastian didn't say a word about it, but he didn't need to. He just gazed at Dave with a quirked eyebrow and a grin. And yeah, okay, Dave knew he was being kind of silly, but… _still_. It wasn't even jealousy. Well…okay, it probably was a bit. But mostly he just thought their waiter was being really, really rude.

" _Mr. Smythe_ , huh?"

"I told you," Sebastian teased, "I come here a lot; enough for the waiters to know my name and what I drink, at least."

"Somehow I doubt that's why _he_ remembers," Dave grumbled.

"So," Sebastian smirked, changing the subject, "what do you feel like eating?"

He didn't want to let his dislike of their waiter spoil his first date with his boyfriend, so Dave picked up his menu and began reading through it. Most of the dishes he didn't think he'd be able to pronounce. The restaurant seemed to have a mix of foreign foods, though Dave thought they were all European; there were some names that he was sure were Italian, others he thought he recognized as French, a few German, and some that Dave wouldn't even try to guess. There were no prices on the menu, but he suspected he didn't actually want to know. Under each name, Dave was relieved to see there was a short description of the dish. Everything sounded so good, though. He had no idea what to order.

"I…I honestly don't have a clue what to get. Everything sounds awesome."

"Are you in the mood for dark or light meat? Or vegetarian?" Sebastian obviously added the last bit as an afterthought, and he chuckled when Dave pulled a face.

"Uh…light meat, maybe?"

Sebastian smirked at him mischievously, and Dave rolled his eyes. Thankfully, his boyfriend chose not to make whatever filthy comment he'd been tempted with (honestly, Dave could probably guess) and instead cleared his throat as he smiled innocently.

"Pork, fish, or poultry?"

"Chicken, I think," Dave replied.

"In that case, try the Coq au Vin," Sebastian suggested. "It's fantastic."

Dave skimmed back over the menu until he was pretty sure he found the right dish. It wasn't spelled the way he'd expected (French _never_ was) but it was the only thing close to what Sebastian had said. According to the menu, it was chicken braised in wine. He could have it served with garlic and cream mashed potatoes or a salad. Dave thought briefly that he should probably have the salad, but that only lasted about two seconds before he decided that the potato mash was more than likely too good to pass up.

"That sounds great. Yeah, I'll try that with the garlic and cream mash."

At that moment, the waiter reappeared with their wine. He poured for them, smiling at Sebastian the entire time. Dave was mollified when Sebastian didn't as much as glance at the other man until he spoke.

"Are you ready to order? The chef wanted me to tell you that our Schweinshaxe is particularly tender, tonight. It's one of your favorites, isn't it?"

"It _is_ ," Sebastian replied with a charming grin, "you must have read my mind. I'll have the Schweinshaxe with kraut and herbed potatoes, and Dave will have the Coq au Vin with the garlic and cream mash, thank you."

"Great! I mean…perfect choice, as always. I'll bring your meals out as soon as they're ready," the waiter turned to leave, but moved closer at the last minute to whisper to Sebastian. "I'll make sure the chef takes special care with your meal."

"And my guest's, of course?" Sebastian questioned in a flirtatious tone. Dave could tell the difference between Sebastian's real flirting and whatever _this_ was, but he didn't like it, regardless. He especially didn't like the way the jerk serving them blushed at Sebastian and _giggled_ as he walked away.

_Is that asshole swaying his stupid skinny hips?_

Dave thought maybe he was glaring. Again. He didn't care about that as much as he probably should.

"Sebastian, what the fuck are you doing?" Dave whispered, unsure whether he should be confused or annoyed. There was just no way that his boyfriend would be hitting on someone, not when they had only just managed to sort out their relationship, and especially not right in front of him. He knew Sebastian was a flirt, and he didn't normally get upset over that, but he just hated – _hated_ – how this guy was throwing himself at Dave's boyfriend even though they were _clearly_ on a date.

"What does it look like, babe?"

"It looks like you're convincing our waiter to fall in love with you!"

When Sebastian threw his head back and laughed, Dave's eyes narrowed. He knew he didn't actually need to be jealous, but he didn't see why it was so funny, either.

"Growly, think about it. This guy is standing between us and our meals. He's flirted with me every time I've come to this place ever since he started working here. If I flirt back, he likes me more. If he likes me, he makes sure everything I order comes out perfectly. And trust me; you'll see what I mean when our meals arrive."

"Yeah," Dave snorted, "unless he poisons mine so he can have you all to himself."

His boyfriend chuckled at him, and Dave couldn't help but smile a little in return. Okay, maybe it was a bit funny. Though Dave was pretty sure it would seem less funny once his new nemesis came back.

"I'll admit," Sebastian agreed, "he's been a bit cold towards you. And more obvious in his flirting than normal. I didn't really expect that, otherwise I would have at least warned you. But I've never brought anyone with me before…maybe he's trying to stake his claim." Sebastian was clearly joking about that last bit, but Dave still caught himself glaring around the restaurant, trying to spot their waiter.

He looked back at Sebastian, who was grinning, and realized how ridiculous he was being. Dave half shrugged and gave his boyfriend a wry smile. When Sebastian's foot gently tapped against his ankle then ran up and down his calf, he breathed out a tiny laugh and shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I'm just being an idiot. You can charm… _whatever his name is_ into giving us special treatment as much as you like. But I swear, if he tries to touch you, I'm going to stuff my napkin down this throat."

"His name is Charlie…or Chance? Chase? Something like that, I don't know. And you don't need to be sorry…it's hot." Sebastian winked at him, and Dave squirmed as he felt his boyfriend's socked foot creeping along his inner thigh. He glanced around. No one was paying attention. Not that it would have made a difference; the tablecloth was easily long enough to cover Dave's lap. "As for your oath to defend my _virtue_ …I would absolutely love to see that, Growly. Fuck knows you get me all hot and bothered when you act angry and protective. I can't imagine how turned on I might get seeing you angry and _possessive_."

"Fuck, Seb," Dave groaned. The reminder of a recent afternoon they had spent together sent a jolt of lust right through him. It was the same day of Dave and Sebastian's confrontation with the jocks at Thurston High. After the near-fight Dave had gotten into, they had finally moved past the idea of just being friends, and had ended up at Sebastian's place where they'd spent several hours in bed together. It was just as amazing as it had been their first time, maybe even more so, since Dave wasn't focused on the idea that it was just a bit of fun to the other teen. It was more than that, since they were actually _together_. Whenever he thought about that afternoon, and others since, Dave ended up both extremely happy and _very_ turned on.

They talked for a while, though Dave could barely remember his own words once they'd come out of his mouth, let alone whatever Sebastian was saying to him. It was mindless conversation; neither of them could focus on what they were talking about, not when far more interesting things were happening under their table.

Sebastian's toes were slowly dragging up and down the sensitive skin on Dave's thigh, right by his cock. He could feel the pressure and warmth through the fabric of his pants, leaving him half hard and getting harder by the minute. Every few moments the side of his boyfriend's foot would brush against his dick or balls, causing heat to pool in Dave's stomach. He shifted in his seat, spreading his legs a few inches further as he grabbed Sebastian's foot, pressing the arch of it against his rapidly growing erection. Sebastian shot him a look, equal parts triumph and wickedness. Dave couldn't stop himself from rolling his hips just slightly, gasping at the friction against his crotch.

He closed his eyes tightly and tried to keep his breathing regular. As much as Dave wanted to do _something_ , he couldn't, not really. They were in a restaurant, surrounded by people. He had to be quiet, and as still as he could. God, what were they even _doing_? It wasn't like he was going to feel anything but torture until they finished their meals and got somewhere private. This…this was a _very bad idea_.

Dave was repeating that to himself silently when he felt Sebastian's foot rub _just so_ against him and his eyes shot open. Sebastian looked unruffled, but Dave could tell his boyfriend was just as horny as he was. Sebastian's eyes were dark, and his lip was curled in a way that begged Dave to drag him somewhere private, bend him over and just—

"Your meals are ready," the waiter startled Dave, causing him to jerk and smack his wrist against the table. He quickly pushed Sebastian's foot out of his lap and glanced at the other man (or _asshole_ , as Dave suddenly found himself thinking), who was trying to hide a little smirk. He wasn't doing a very good job of it. He didn't know what they had been doing, _did he_? Dave could feel his teeth grinding but he tried to ignore it as the waiter positioned Sebastian's meal gently, then placed Dave's Coq au Vin on the table, not quite sloppily, but with far less care than he'd shown Sebastian's dish. He leaned in close to Sebastian, _again_. "I had the chef serve you an extra-large portion of the herbed potatoes; I know how much you love them."

"Why thank you, everything looks _wonderful_."

"Well," the blond replied, clearly flustered by Sebastian's charming grin, "it wasn't any trouble, really. It was…it was my pleasure."

_Hope you enjoyed it, he won't be giving you any other pleasure, asshole._

Dave took a deep breath and tried not to glare. He was going to just ignore this guy. He and Sebastian would enjoy their meals, and then they would leave. Dave wasn't hard anymore, not with this…this _person_ …hanging around and pissing him off, but he felt on edge; he was still turned on and unsatisfied. Dave's fingers curled tightly around his fork as he saw their waiter trying to catch Sebastian's attention with what Dave imagined was his attempt to look sexy. Dave just snorted – he looked _ridiculous_.

Both Sebastian and their waiter glanced over at him, and he cleared his throat. "Sorry," he said innocently, holding the waiter's gaze, "I just remembered a _joke_."

"Oh, do tell, Growly," Sebastian replied. Dave could tell he was amused and biting his tongue at Dave's behavior. Dave reached across the table, twining his fingers around Sebastian's hand resting beside his wine glass. The waiter, who had been looking confused at Dave's comment, glanced at their joined hands and stared over at Dave. He looked annoyed, for just a second, before he cleared his expression and tried to appear nonchalant. "Oh, I couldn't, Seb," Dave emphasized his statement by looking directly at the waiter. "It's a _private_ joke."

He was obviously learning from Sebastian, because he'd never been _bitchy_ before, but judging from the waiter's face he'd done a pretty good job. The other man ground out a few quick words telling them to enjoy their meals and to call him if they needed anything, before moving away from the table swiftly.

Dave didn't _want_ to feel smug about it, but he did anyway.

"Well, that was _interesting_ ," Sebastian drawled with a smirk.

"Shut up."

Sebastian laughed and squeezed Dave's hand in his own before pulling away to start his meal.

* * *

Dave finished up the last of his food with a sated sigh. He was full, but it had been so good that he almost wished there was more. Sebastian's choices had been perfect. Not just what he'd picked for Dave (though Dave had fallen in _love_ with his Coq au Vin at first bite), but also what he'd picked for himself. Sebastian had coaxed him into trying some of his meal, which Dave still couldn't pronounce. It turned out to be a cut of pork – a _huge_ cut, which Sebastian called a 'pork knuckle'. It looked like a portion of leg, and the meat was incredibly tender and juicy. He could easily see why Sebastian liked this place; the food was amazing and there was a lot of variation, even if one of their wait staff _was_ the most irritating person Dave had ever met.

He looked over at Sebastian, who had finished his food a few minutes earlier (though that was probably because he'd fed a decent amount of it to Dave). Dave smiled happily; he and Sebastian had enjoyed their dinner and it had been a perfect first date, despite his earlier annoyance. And Dave had every intention of continuing what they had started earlier once they got back to Sebastian's place.

Maybe it was because of the three glasses of wine he'd had, but Dave was feeling relaxed and happy. The fact that he'd made it clear to their waiter that he and Sebastian weren't _just_ friends probably had something to do with it, too. Hopefully he would stop trying to eye fuck Dave's boyfriend and they could enjoy the rest of the night.

When the blond reappeared at their table with a glint in his eye and a beaming smile on his face, Dave figured that probably wasn't going to happen.

"I hope you liked your meal," he smiled at Sebastian, once again ignoring Dave completely.

 _Dick_.

"It was perfect, thank you," Sebastian replied, bemused. "In fact, I think next time we come here, Dave might end up getting the Schweinshaxe himself. He loved it as well, almost as much as I enjoyed sampling his Coq au Vin. Maybe it's just the company I'm keeping, but everything seemed to taste even better than normal tonight."

Dave looped his foot around Sebastian's ankle in quiet gratitude. Sebastian was still being flirty and polite, but he was also making an effort to include Dave and hint that they were together for more than one date. He glanced back up at the waiter, who was obviously forcing himself to keep the smile on his face.

"Well…o-of course," he stammered, before he glanced over at Dave and straightened his shoulders. "I'll make sure the chef is just as diligent with your friend's next meal as he is with yours, _if_ you bring him back."

The emphasis wasn't terribly obvious, but Dave heard it. So much for having a good night. He'd been annoyed by this guy earlier, but now he was actually getting _angry_.

"When," Sebastian corrected. His eyes weren't amused anymore, though his tone stayed light. "You meant _when_ I bring my boyfriend back, I believe."

Apparently, Dave wasn't the only one who had caught the waiter's implication.

"Oh…yes. Th-that's what I meant." The blond looked crestfallen for a moment, but he plastered a bright grin across his face. "How about dessert?" He leaned in and dropped his voice, as though he were letting Sebastian in on a secret. "I know how much you _love_ our chocolate mousse. We were running low, so I put a serving aside for you. It's the only one left, so let's keep that quiet. I wouldn't want anyone getting jealous because I'm playing favorites."

Dave growled low under his breath. Sebastian had been looking at Dave, so he missed it, but Dave certainly caught the glance and the curled lip thrown towards him when the waiter used the word 'jealous'.

 _Fuck you_ , he thought, _I'm the one he's here with._

He just needed to stop letting this guy get to him. Dave didn't even really know why it bothered him. Sebastian was _his_ boyfriend, had brought _him_ out on a date, and would be going home with _him_. He had nothing to be jealous about. He wasn't even sure how much was real jealousy, and how much was just frustration. It pissed Dave off that this asshole seemed to think Sebastian was available, like Dave couldn't keep Sebastian happy, or something.

"How thoughtful of you," Sebastian replied politely, though Dave thought that it looked like he was losing his patience. The waiter didn't seem to see it, because he blushed at Sebastian's words as he began to clear off their table.

"I-I'll just get these dishes out of the way and b-bring that mousse out for y—"

"It's a shame," Sebastian interrupted, "that there's only one serving left. You'd better bring out two spoons." He paused and turned his attention to Dave, throwing him a wink. "I wouldn't share this mousse with anybody but _you_ , Growly. You should feel special."

A clatter startled Dave. Their waiter must have been flustered by what Sebastian has said, because he'd overbalanced Dave's plate as he picked it up, causing the cutlery to slide off and land on the table. Dave could see exactly what was going to happen when the other man moved too quickly to try and pick up the dropped items, but he wasn't quick enough to react. The waiter had tried to move the plate out of the way to see where the cutlery landed, and in the process managed to knock Dave's wine glass. It was only about a third full, but there was more than enough liquid to soak through the fabric on Dave's pants, since it spilled right onto his lap.

"Fuck," he swore, standing quickly and backing away from the table a few seconds too late.

Sebastian looked furious, but even though Dave had been annoyed at their waiter for most of the evening, he was pretty sure the spill hadn't been intentional. The other man looked absolutely mortified. He'd swiftly placed the dish he was holding back onto the table and had a fresh napkin in hand, as though he were going to attempt to dry Dave off in a panic.

Dave quickly snatched the napkin from him. The last thing he needed was this guy trying to pat dry his fucking _crotch_.

"I…oh gosh…I'm so sorry. It was an accident. I…I'm sorry," he stammered to Sebastian.

"It _better_ have been an accident," Sebastian ground out angrily.

"I-it was! I didn't…I mean…" The waiter trailed off, gesturing uselessly at the table and looked about ready to have a mental breakdown.

"Seb, it's okay. I saw what happened. It was an accident," Dave agreed, though he was still _furious_. Especially considering the blond man was apologizing to _Sebastian_ , not to Dave, who was the one covered in wine. He wasn't sorry that he'd spilled anything on Dave, he was sorry that he might have upset Sebastian and lost his chance. A chance he didn't have, because Sebastian was _Dave's_ boyfriend. "I'm going to go to the bathroom and try to clean this up."

"Let's just go, Growly," Sebastian suggested, but Dave shook his head.

"No," he replied. He wasn't going to slink off with his tail between his legs. They were going to finish their date, and Dave was going to show this clumsy jerk that Sebastian wasn't available. If he left now, maybe next time something like this would happen and it _wouldn't_ be an accident. He cleared his throat, and smiled at Sebastian. "Apparently this chocolate mousse is a big deal and I really want to try it with you. So, I'll go clean myself off while this guy cleans up the table. I'll be back soon."

His boyfriend looked a little hesitant, but nodded. Dave grinned at him, then made his way to the men's restroom, dabbing at his pants with the large cloth napkin. He wasn't sure exactly how he was going to clean this up, but if he could get some of the wine out and dry the pants off, he could worry about whether they were ruined later. They were very dark, so he figured they would probably be alright.

When he entered the restroom, he was surprised. He'd never been in such a nice restaurant before (hopeless waiter notwithstanding) and even though he'd assumed the bathrooms would be clean and nice, he hadn't expected what he was looking at.

There was a long, narrow countertop that looked like black stone. Half a dozen basins were sunken into it, and running the full length above the counter was a single mirror which reached the ceiling. The floors were dark slate, and the walls were tiled in a shiny white. The room was fairly large, and there was a privacy screen running down the middle, separating the urinals from the basins. At the other end of the room was an open archway, through which Dave could see the stalls. They were a shiny black, and actually looked more like tiny rooms. The walls between them were floor to ceiling, and the doors were very long, reaching the floor with only about a foot between the top of each door and the ceiling.

Along the wall beside the door he'd walked in, there were a few hand dryers. The smell of wine was fairly strong, Dave decided that his best option would be to try and rinse some of the wine out of the pants then dry them, otherwise the smell would hang around for the rest of the night.

He rinsed the napkin, wringing out as much of the already soaked up wine as he could, before wetting it again. After a minute or so trying to blot out the spill, he sighed. He was going to have to take his pants off completely. Hopefully no one would come in, or if they did, they would understand why Dave was standing in the very classy restroom of a very classy restaurant in his underwear.

Dave unzipped his pants, pulling them off quickly and draping them along the counter. He didn't want to run them completely under the tap; that would take forever to dry (and he didn't want to keep Sebastian waiting too long), so he made sure the napkin was dripping wet and used that to soak the stain instead. Once that was done, he squeezed out the napkin again to use it as a makeshift sponge.

He'd been at it for a few minutes. Dave thought he'd gotten most of the wine (and hopefully also most of the smell) out, when the door opened. He tensed, hoping he didn't look like too much of an idiot, but he relaxed when he saw his boyfriend walk in.

"Is it coming out?" Sebastian asked.

"I think so."

"I'm sorry, Growly. I really wanted tonight to go well."

"Don't," Dave replied. "It's not your fault the waiter is an annoying little rat who got clumsy at the idea of you and I sharing a stupid dessert."

"Hey, don't call the mousse stupid," Sebastian joked.

"Speaking of the mousse, shouldn't you be at the table? Or is that jackass still cleaning up the mess he made?"

"It's okay. He'll be a bit longer and I told him not to bring the mousse out until we were back at the table. I figured you might need some help in here."

"Oh. Thanks." Dave smiled at Sebastian, who got what looked like a small hand towel from a dispenser mounted beside the counter. "Is that an actual towel?"

Sebastian laughed. "They think paper towels are plebian. So instead, they have these," he waved around the small towel he was holding, "in a dispenser, and a hamper for the used ones. Someone has to clean, bleach and sanitize them."

"That seems like a lot of extra work just to avoid paper towels."

His boyfriend shrugged and grinned. "Yeah, I know." He handed Dave the fresh cloth and took the stained napkin, dropping it into a hamper that Dave hadn't noticed under the sink. Sebastian grabbed a second towel and moved beside him, trying to help blot out the extra moisture.

"So," Sebastian hedged a minute later, "I know he was being an ass…but why did it bother you so much?"

Dave sighed. He didn't know how to explain it rationally. In fact, just thinking about it made him annoyed again.

"I don't know. The way he was acting…it just pissed me off."

"Growly, you know I would _never_ —"

"It's not about that!" Sebastian looked startled, and Dave couldn't blame him. He'd startled himself, too, with his outburst. He lowered his voice, and tried to not get too agitated. "It's…it's not. I know you wouldn't. I know you weren't even really flirting with him. It's just…I feel like it was just so easy for him to look at me and decide I didn't matter. Like he thought there was _no way_ you would actually be serious about me; like he figured he could just take you away because I wasn't good enough. And I _know_ ," he said, holding up a hand when Sebastian opened his mouth to interrupt, "I know that's not true. But I really don't like the idea that he thought it was. It's stupid, but it just…rubbed me the wrong way."

Sebastian sighed, placing his cloth on the counter and wrapping his arms around Dave. "What can I do, babe? Do you want me to go out there and make a scene about how you're the most important person in my life so he gets the point? I mean…I'm pretty sure they'll never let me come back if I do, and I'd miss their food terribly, but I'd totally do it if it would make you feel better."

"No, please don't," Dave laughed and shook his head. "But I really _hate_ that guy. I know it's silly but I don't know, I guess I feel like I have something to prove."

"Well," Sebastian urged, eyes filled with mischief, " _that_ sounds promising."

Dave rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's innuendo. "Stop it, Seb."

"Oh, come on, Growly. You can't pretend you aren't still a bit worked up from earlier."

Dave tried to ignore Sebastian, but the other boy was clearly feeling playful, because before he knew it there were warm fingers creeping up the leg of his boxers.

" _Seb_ ," he growled out in warning.

"I thought you had something to prove? So prove it. That waiter out there _wants_ me, babe. We both know it. He was flirting with me, and trying to insult you as if he could steal me away."

He knew what Sebastian was doing; Dave hadn't forgotten the comments his boyfriend had made earlier about how hot he thought Dave would be if he was possessive. What was worse was that Dave knew it would work. He was still annoyed at their waiter, still turned on from their messing around earlier, and still feeling threatened by the thought that even though it wouldn't be _this guy_ , maybe someday someone better _would_ come along; someone who _could_ steal Sebastian away.

Dave's heart was thudding in his chest, and he was breathing heavily. It didn't matter that he knew what his boyfriend was doing; he couldn't stop himself from reacting. Sebastian was eyeing him, and Dave could tell he was trying to figure out exactly how far to push.

"Aren't you going to do anything about it? Don't you want to show him – show _me_ – that I'm yours?"

"Stop provoking me, Seb," he answered, locking gazes with Sebastian and gripping his shoulders. He didn't remember either of them moving, but Sebastian was suddenly _very_ close.

Sebastian's eyes were twinkling, and his lip was twisted in a wicked grin. Dave wanted desperately to bite down on that lip, to start something that they just couldn't finish in the bathroom of a restaurant.

"Alright," his boyfriend replied slyly, "if you aren't up for the task, maybe someone _else_ wi—"

His lips swallowed the rest of Sebastian's sentence. Dave knew he was being manipulated, but he didn't really care. Sebastian _was_ his, and he was perfectly _up_ _for the task_. He pressed in close, growling as he rolled his hips forward to feel Sebastian's hard cock rubbing against his own.

They were moving. He wasn't entirely sure if he was directing them, or if Sebastian was, but they were headed towards the stalls. Dave backed rather hard into the arch on the way there, but he was far too interested in getting his hands on Sebastian's skin to give a damn. He twisted them both, swirling his tongue around Sebastian's as he worked them into the nearest stall and pushed Sebastian against the wall with a jolt.

The door was closed and locked quickly. Within seconds Dave was back, pressing against Sebastian and shoving his leg between toned thighs as he coaxed the other boy to grind against him. His mouth was on his boyfriend's neck, sucking and biting at the tender skin behind his ear. Dave's nose was pressed into Sebastian's hair; the scent of his shampoo was pairing with the salty taste of his skin to send Dave's senses reeling. He had managed to get Sebastian's pants unzipped at some point, so his hands slipped beneath the loosened waistband and the stretchy fabric of boxer briefs to squeeze and massage the firm swell of Sebastian's ass.

His boyfriend was moaning at the onslaught of Dave's mouth on his skin and his hands were everywhere – tugging at Dave's hair, clutching his neck, digging into his waist. It was as if Sebastian couldn't decide what he wanted to do more, so he let his hands fly back and forth, doing _everything_. When one hand cupped and stroked Dave's stiff length through the cotton of his boxers, Dave growled and shifted his hand to tease a finger along Sebastian's entrance.

"Oh fuck," Sebastian cried out, and Dave quickly freed his other hand to cover his boyfriend's mouth.

He hadn't heard anyone come in, and the stall was very private, but they still had to be careful. The last thing they needed was for someone to hear them and complain to a staff member.

"You better be quiet, Seb. You don't want to be banned from your favorite restaurant, do you?" Dave whispered against Sebastian's ear, taking a moment to nip at his earlobe and lick along the outside of the shell. He pulled back to look at his boyfriend; Sebastian's eyes were dark and he looked dazed. Dave could feel him mouthing at his palm and slowly rubbing his hardness back and forth along the thick muscle of Dave's thigh.

His stomach coiled tightly and his dick throbbed; Sebastian looked so…so _wrecked_. Dave almost didn't know how he'd managed to put him into that state. Yes, he and Sebastian had slept together at least half a dozen times now since they'd gotten together, but Dave had never been this aggressive; Sebastian was the experienced one, Dave felt as though he were still learning. Any remaining hesitance Dave still harbored had apparently disappeared at the idea of someone else thinking he couldn't keep Sebastian happy – couldn't keep him _satisfied_. It clearly tapped into something inside Dave.

He dragged his hand away from Sebastian's mouth, gripping the back of his neck firmly and pulling him into a hard, brutal kiss. It was sloppy and wet, with teeth clashing and tongues sparring, but it was also unbearably hot. Dave was so hard it hurt; he needed to come, needed to make Sebastian come. He just _needed_.

He pulled away from the kiss, leaving Sebastian groaning. "Fuck…it'd be _worth it_."

Focusing on Sebastian's jaw and throat, Dave hummed his agreement. He dipped his fingers along the crease of his boyfriend's ass once again, rubbing a dry fingertip against Sebastian's rim and making him whine.

 _More_.

That low, needy sound broke whatever control Dave had left. He drew back, forcefully turning Sebastian by the hips and pushing him forward until he was braced against the wall. He knew he couldn't actually fuck his boyfriend, not dry and not without a condom, but he needed _something_.

The fabric of Sebastian's pants still loosely covered him, so Dave tugged it down over his hips, quickly doing the same with his boxer briefs. He stared for a moment, cupping his hand along the smooth, round flesh. The skin looked so perfect, pale and unblemished. Dave couldn't help himself; he fell to his knees and bit into the firm muscle, just hard enough to leave a ring of teeth marks without breaking skin. Sebastian gasped loudly, but he didn't complain, instead Dave saw one hand leave the wall so that Sebastian could touch himself.

_Fucking hell._

Dave stood quickly, dropping his boxers before trailing his hands along Sebastian's thighs to settle them on slim hips. He gripped tightly, pulled Sebastian back towards him so that Dave could grind hard against Sebastian. When his cock slipped between his boyfriend's ass cheeks, Dave groaned. The valley between them was hot and the muscles pressed along the sides of his cock, giving him the friction he needed.

Suddenly, he knew _exactly_ what he wanted. Feeling a little weird about it, but not knowing a better way to get the slickness he needed, Dave collected some saliva in his mouth and bent down, very carefully spitting it into the cleft of Sebastian's ass before dragging a finger through it to wet along the crease. Sebastian moaned brokenly, pushing his hips back into the air as Dave straightened up. He shifted forward, dropping his hands to Sebastian's hips once more. Using his thumbs to push the globe of Sebastian's ass together, he slid his cock into the spit-slicked space. _Oh_.

It was so _hot_. There was just enough pressure to make it feel good, just enough wetness to make moving comfortable, but still enough friction to send sparks of pleasure along Dave's dick and through the rest of his body. He dropped his hips a little then thrust back up, growling loudly as his cock slipped along the channel.

Sebastian's breathing was ragged and Dave could feel the other teen shaking against him. He skimmed his hands a few inches until he could felt the sharp, angled lines of Sebastian's pelvic bone. There was something about it that always pulled his attention. He loved to use his mouth on the lines, to lick and nibble and suck along them, but for now he was content to just run his fingers up and down the ridges as he applied enough force with his palms to rock Sebastian back and forth. The movements were drawing the cheeks of Sebastian's ass along Dave's cock; every few strokes the head of his dick would catch lightly against the pucker of his boyfriend's hole. It felt so good, and Dave could feel himself inching closer to his release with every drag.

Dave knew Sebastian was getting close, fast; he could tell by the way he was shuddering, the way his arm was pumping frantically, and the way his back was arching as he thrust his hips back and curved his torso. It was a good thing, too; they had to be quick, they'd been lucky so far that no one had come in. Someone was bound to eventually, and Dave wasn't sure that the walls and door would block enough sound to muffle Sebastian's uneven breathing and fucking _filthy_ sounding mewls, or the grunts and growls that he himself couldn't quite hold back.

He leaned forward, suckling at the skin of Sebastian's neck again as he murmured softly in his ear. "You're gonna come, aren't you baby?"

" _Yessss_."

Dave grinned, releasing Sebastian's hips to glide a finger into his own mouth and get it as wet as he could. He pulled his hips away, but before Sebastian could protest Dave pressed the slippery digit inside him, sliding it along his boyfriend's inner walls until he found his target. The other teen made a choked noise and dropped his head against the wall with a dull thump. After a few more seconds, Dave felt Sebastian clamping down around his finger as he shot his come along the shiny black surface in front of him.

Sebastian was leaning heavily against the wall, chest heaving as he gasped to catch his breath. Dave couldn't help but stare at the way his whole body trembled, feeling oddly proud as he wrapped his hand around his own dick to finish himself off. He'd just gotten into a good rhythm when Sebastian dropped to his knees in front of Dave and batted his hand away.

Taking the hint, Dave splayed his hands across the wall behind him and leaned back against it with a groan. Sebastian didn't waste any time sinking his mouth as far as he could onto Dave's cock and cupping his ball sack, massaging it gently. Dave was so close already, that when Sebastian wrapped his other hand around the base of his cock and started stroking, Dave gasped and began thrusting shallowly into the wet heat. Sebastian started humming gently, the vibrations leaving Dave shaky and desperate with the need to come. Once Dave felt his boyfriend's tongue trailing firmly against the underside of his cock, it wasn't long before he was biting his lip and curling his fingers uselessly against the wall, spurting into Sebastian's mouth. The other teen was pumping him through the aftershocks, sucking around the head of Dave's cock and swallowing every drop.

He groaned loudly, before remembering where he was and pressing his lips together. He tilted his head back to rest it against the wall as he tried to catch his breath. Sebastian had stood up and was just pulling his underwear and pants back on when the sound of a door opening startled them both into silence.

They stared at each other quietly, their eyes wide. Dave was worried, but Sebastian looked amused. _Of course_.

Footsteps echoed, somewhat muffled, but Dave could still hear them.

"Er…excuse me," an unfamiliar voice called out. "Is someone in here?"

Dave was tempted to stay silent, until he remembered that his pants were still on the counter.

 _Shit_.

' _My pants_ ,' he mouthed at Sebastian, whose eyes crinkled in silent laughter. His boyfriend raised a hand to his mouth, biting down on it to keep quiet.

"Yes?" Dave called out, trying to keep his voice even.

"Are…are these your pants?"

Dave shot a glare at Sebastian, who had let out a tiny muffled snort. He hoped it hadn't been loud enough to have been heard outside the stall.

"Oh yes, sorry," he answered, "a waiter spilled wine on my pants. I'm just letting them dry a bit."

"Oh, I see. My apologies, I didn't mean to bother you. It just seemed very odd when I walked in. Excuse me."

Dave closed his eyes and counted to ten in a failed attempt to calm down. Sebastian had buried his face into Dave's chest, shaking with suppressed mirth, and Dave himself was struggling to keep his embarrassed laughter contained. He wrapped his arms tightly around Sebastian and pressed his mouth against his boyfriend's cheek for what seemed like forever until, to his relief, he heard water running. It was soon followed by footsteps and, finally, the door.

They waited a few more moments to make sure the coast was clear then both broke into peals of laughter, Sebastian's in honest amusement and Dave's in nervous embarrassment.

"Oh God," Sebastian snickered, wiping tears from his eyes.

"It's not _funny_ ," Dave replied, though he was pretty sure the way he was clutching his stomach and chuckling wasn't doing much for his argument. "We are so lucky we didn't just get caught!"

Sebastian grinned at Dave and waggled his eyebrows. "We still _could_."

"Sebastian!"

Dave rolled his eyes and pulled his boxers up as he eyed the streaks of fluid running down the opposite wall. He quickly grabbed some toilet paper, cleaning it up and flushing the used paper down the toilet while Sebastian opened the stall door and headed back to check on Dave's pants.

"They're still a bit damp," Sebastian told him, pressing the back of his hand to the area wine had been spilled on, "but they should be okay if we put them under the hand dryer for a minute or t— _oh fuck_!"

"What?" Dave asked, rushing towards Sebastian, who had his head tilted and was staring wide-eyed at the mirror. "What's wr— _oh_. Shit."

A very large patch of skin on Sebastian's neck was mottled red and purple. The color spread from behind his ear to an inch or so below it, and was at least two inches across at its widest point.

He gaped at the sight, completely shocked. He hadn't realized how aggressive he must have had been earlier, because he certainly hadn't meant to do that. Especially not somewhere so _visible_. There was just no way they could cover that up.

"Fuck, Seb, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"Maybe I need to flirt with waiters more often," Sebastian mused, cutting Dave off with a smirk.

"Don't even joke about that," Dave growled, and Sebastian laughed at him.

"Oh, come on, babe. If it gets me really hot sex with you while you're acting crazy and possessive, how could I resist? Because seriously, Growly, that was fucking _inspired_. I need to get you worked up like that more often."

"No, Seb, you don't," Dave grumbled, folding his arms in annoyance.

"Dave…you didn't actually feel _threatened_ by that guy… _right_?" Sebastian objected.

"No, I already told you. I didn't. I just…didn't like it. And I know _you_ weren't seriously flirting, but he was about three seconds away from trying to blow you under the table."

Sebastian laughed at him, and Dave scowled. He'd felt bad about marking Sebastian up like that, but now he was wondering if he should have done _more_.

"Well, in case you hadn't noticed," Sebastian countered, sauntering over to Dave and wrapping his arms around his waist, "that waiter is definitely not my type. You know how I feel about Hummel and I'd _still_ pick him over that guy. He's like…Hummel version two point oh. The excitable nerd edition."

Dave tried to hold in the laugh that bubbled up, but it came out on his breath as he shook his head at Sebastian. Instead of answering, he picked up his pants and walked over to the hand dryer, holding them under so that the hot air could get rid of the lingering dampness.

When the fabric was dry, he pulled the pants back on and looked back over at Sebastian, who was just managing to get his hair back into a styled mess rather than the I-just-got-fucked-in-the-bathroom look he'd been sporting a minute earlier. Not that anyone who saw the hickey on Sebastian's neck would have any doubts about what they had done.

He watched Sebastian for a moment, wondering if he should be honest, or keep his mouth shut. He hadn't really kept anything from Sebastian so far…he didn't think it would be a good idea to start now.

"It's going to happen again," he said quietly. His boyfriend made eye contact in the mirror and winked.

"I'm counting on it," Sebastian replied with a wicked smirk.

"No," Dave corrected, "I mean other guys. They're going to want you. They'll hit on you…and they won't always be guys you don't think are hot. I don't…I don't know how to compete with that."

Sebastian turned to face him with a frown. "It's not a competition, babe. You know I've…you know I've done all of that. If I was looking to just fuck hot guys I'd still be picking up randoms. But I've found myself a _super_ -hot guy that also gives me more than that, someone that I want to be with _exclusively_. Besides," Sebastian added playfully, "I really don't think anyone can compete with _you_ , Growly. I think you actually made my brain shoot out of my cock earlier."

Dave let out a half grin at Sebastian, who pulled back to straighten their clothes quickly.

"Now," he told Dave, "let's get out there and get that dessert. You seriously don't want to miss it. Not to mention, I'm pretty sure that once our waiter sees my neck, he'll actually have some kind strange fit. It should be funny."

He shouldn't be amused at the idea, Dave knew, but Sebastian was a bad influence. Not that he'd want it any other way. _And really,_ Dave thought smugly _, that asshole brought it on himself anyway._

"And after dessert," Sebastian continued, "we can go back to my place and you can show me a bit more of your aggressive side. Don't get me wrong, that was fucking _intense_ , but I definitely think that our first real date should end with you inside me."


End file.
